


it's well-advised to follow your own path

by stefonzolesky



Category: Animal House (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I'll update w more tags as it goes on, M/M, hoover-centric, most tags are just what will appear in the future so u know what ur getting into
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: It’s 1959.Robert Hoover doesn’t think he’s all that naive when it comes to college life.
Relationships: Donald "Boon" Schoenstein/Katy (Animal House), Eric "Otter" Stratton/Donald "Boon" Schoenstein, Eric "Otter" Stratton/Robert Hoover, Robert Hoover/Fred Dorfman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	it's well-advised to follow your own path

It’s 1959. 

Robert Hoover doesn’t think he’s all that naive when it comes to college life. He has a brother and two sisters, all older, so he’s heard stories. He thinks he knows what to expect. 

“You know what, Bob?” His roommate says, leaning up against the doorway. He’s peeling an orange, and he drops the peel on the ground, taking a solid bite right out of the orange. “I think you should rush.” 

Robert furrows his eyebrows, setting his book down on the table next to the bed and pushing himself up to stare at Eric, who has not moved from the doorway. “You think so?” 

Eric laughs, moving to sit down on the end of the bed. “Yeah, ‘course I think so! Obviously I’m going to -- where else would an annoying sonuvabitch like me make any friends? But you, you should definitely come with me. How else are  _ you _ gonna get out and do things?” 

Robert scrunches up his nose and says, “Gee, Eric, I don’t know about that.” 

Eric rolls his eyes.

“Nonsense,” He says. “You’ve got no choice in the matter.” 

+

Eric drags Robert right past Omega house and tells him, “My brother was an Omega, you do  _ not _ want to get in with those snobs. Stuck up pricks, all of ‘em.” 

Robert nods, letting Eric pull him by his upper arm towards the next house. “I’ll take your word for it,” He says, as if Eric would let him choose otherwise. 

Eric rounds him, pushing his hands flat on Robert’s back, up the steps to the worn-down house. 

“I have it on good authority that  _ this,” _ He says, gesturing with one hand ahead of them, “Delta house, is the place to be.” 

+

Robert sits on a ratty couch, nursing a drink next to a pretty blonde girl, when Fred Dorfman approaches him for the first time. 

He holds out one hand for Robert to shake, using the other to readjust his clip-on tie. 

“Fred Dorfman,” He says. “You like what you see?”

Robert shakes his hand -- a firm handshake is everything, his dad says, and glances around. “Robert Hoover. I’m liking the place.” 

Fred laughs, shooing the blonde girl away and sitting down next to Robert.

“Great to meet you, Hoover,” He says. He extends an arm against the back of the couch, barely touching Robert’s shoulders. “I sure hope you’ll consider Delta.” 

  
  



End file.
